The invention relates to an attachment for a power tool.
To increase the usage possibilities for a power tool, such as a screwdriver or drill screwdriver, it is known from the prior art to mount an attachment detachably on the power tool. For the detachable mounting of an attachment on the housing of a power tool, various types of fastening are known. Conventional attachments are for instance firmly clamped to a clamping neck of the power tool or are clamped in the axial direction against the housing of a power tool by means of a bayonet mount.
From the prior art, angled attachments are for instance known, whose output shaft is at an angle to the drive shaft of the power tool. Eccentric attachments are also known, in which the output shaft is offset from but parallel to the drive shaft of the power tool. Once the attachment is mounted on the power tool, the output shaft of the attachment and the drive shaft of the power tool are in driving communication with one another, so that the drive shaft, via the output shaft, drives a tool bit, such as a screwdriver bit or drill bit, that is received in a tool receptacle of the attachment.